Xil
Summary Xil, the Sun God, is an alien Cuotl hero, worshipped by the Cuotl people for his impressive solar wrath. He rules the south-west Cuotl lands through the power of the sun, heat and light. He is the most visible of the 4 Cuotl Gods, as he frequently patrols the land and will disintegrate alive any offenders to his rule. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with regular attacks and Star Bolt, 9-A with all Cuotl upgrades, At least 8-C with Burning Beams, High 8-C with Sun Blast. Far Higher with the possibility of Xil applying multiple Sun Blast boosts on himself Name: Xil, Sun God Origin: Rise of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, God, God of Sun, False God, Cuotl Powers and Abilities: Fire and Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Solar Energy Manipulation,, Solar Empowerment, Stellar Energy Manipulation, Damage and Durability Amplification via Sun Blast and Blinding Armor, Blinding Inducement via Blinding Armor, Duplication, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation via Personal Shield, Invisibility via Personal Cloak, Large Size (Type 0, around 15 meters), Magic Resistance, Splash Damage Resistance, Fire Resistance, Disease/Plague/Curse Immunity, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8) (Types 4 and 8 happen very slowly via re-materialization of his consciousness by the faith of his believers; Reliant on faith) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level with regular attacks and Star Bolt (can destroy mines, but takes longer for larger buildings, weaker than Giacomo), Small Building level with all Cuotl upgrades, At least Building level with Burning Beams (he summons several vertical sunbeams that can go through anything and completely crush weaker units), Large Building level with Sun Blast (tremendously increases the power of his regular attacks). Far Higher with the possibility of Xil applying multiple Sun Blast boosts on himself Speed: At least Transonic attack speed with regular attacks and Sun Blast attacks (much faster than other Heroes), Superhuman movement speed (comparable to Giacomo), Massively FTL with Burning Beams and Star Bolt (It takes 1 second to summon beams of energy from the sun). Reaction/Combat speed is hard to determine due to game mechanics, but likely Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level in-game (Can tank Doge’s Hammer from The Doge). Significantly Lower realistically, likely Building level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee with physical strikes, Short to Long range with projectiles and most powers, likely Planetary range with Burning Beams and Star Bolt (He can use the power anywhere on the map) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely high from having accumulated knowledge from his living millennia Weaknesses: None outside of game mechanics Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regular attacks:' Xil shoots beams of fire/light from the crown atop of his head. Has splash damage and burns anything they hit. *'Blinding Armor:' Xil covers himself and allies in an armor that blocks 35% damage and blinds enemies, greatly reducing their fighting capabilities and aim. Has AoE. *'Mirror Image:' Creates 5 weaker copies of Xil that can fight and use weaker versions of his powers. *'Burning Beams:' Summons 5 beams of solar energy from the sky to create a fiery swath of destruction among enemies. The beams move across a large area and burn anything they hit. Has AoE. *'Sun Blast:' Xil empowers himself with solar power, drastically increasing his firepower. *'Star Bolt:' Summons a Mountain-sized beam of stellar energy that damages and burns enemies caught inside for 30 seconds. Likely has Planetary cast range. He can control the trajectory of the beam. Has AoE damage range that progressively decreases. *'Personal Shield:' Creates a protective shield around him to completely block some damage. *'Personal Cloak:' Grants invisibility for 20 seconds. The invisibility will stop if he attacks. *'In-game stats' **'HP:' 1500 **'Ground Attack:' 13, 23 with Cuotl upgrades, 90 with Sun Blast **'Air Attack:' 13, 23 with Cuotl upgrades, 90 with Sun Blast **'Siege Attack:' 8, 17 with Cuotl upgrades, 84 with Sun Blast **'Trample Attack:' 9 **'Movement Speed:' 40 (Described as Medium) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rise of Legends Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9